Capturing A City
How to Capture Cities First off, there are 2 types of cities in valor. Barbarian cities and "Lord" cities. Now you need different methods to capture each one. Let us begin with Barbarian cities. Barbarian Cities Barbarian cities are pretty much a more primitive version of the Lord cities. They produce less resources, their city hall takes longer to build and they are easy to capture and also easy to lose. Fortunately this makes them good boosters for the beginning of the game. They give a nice early boost in the early stages of the game and if used well can make a very worthwhile investment. Fortuantely they do not require a scholar to capture (on any worlds with the Trial By Sword update) Let's begin. To take over a barbarian city you will need: # About 300 berserkers and 100 knights. (Could be replaced by 520 berserkers) (this will be your clearing wave) #Another 200 berserkers (for later stages in the game you will need more troops to capture barbs) #About 20-30 rams (optional, with rams you will get rid of the wall and you will not lose any troops besides the clearing wave) Here is how to capture the city: #Send in a clearing wave of 300 berserkers, 100 knights, and 30 rams (you can get rid of the knights and replace them with 220 berserkers) #Now send waves of about 20 berserkers. (only for very early stages of the game. later on in the game you may need to send up to 500 berserkers per wave, dependant on the wall and level of the city hall) #Keep repeating until the barbarian city has lost all of it's influence and yours is at 100! #Now enjoy your brand new city. Lord Cities To capture an enemey's lord city you will need scholars. Unlike barbarian cities, lord cities can be a threat. Now, the key to capturing an enemy lord city is your timing and offensive strength. Let's begin. You will need: #1-5 Scholars (preferrably 5) #Enough offensive troops (berserkers, knights, possibly guardians) to get rid of the city's defences and also to escort your scholar. #Some defensive troops. These will be used to send as support once you capture the city and also to defend your city while you are gone. #Possibly some rams and ballistas. You could take out an enemey's rally point so they do not attack you and you can also remove their wall or lower it to reduce troop losses on your end. Here is how to capture the city: #Scout the enemy city. This should already be done. #Send in your clearing wave followed by your scholar waves. The clearing wave should be able to kill all of your enemy's troops, and if you have included ballistas and rams then it should also destroy some buildings and lower the wall. #Now your scholar waves will hit. You will send in a single scholar with 'escorts'. These escorts should be some offensive troops. Be sure to include enough so that if your enemy has produced some defense your scholars do not die. This wave should hit very shortly after your clearing wave. Chances are that this wave will be slower than your clearing wave so you may need to send it in first but have your clearing wave arrive at the city first. #Once the city is yours you should build up the wall and send in some defensive support until the city can stand on it's own. #Congratulations you are the owner of a brand new city. Here are some do's and dont's In addition to this page, Please check the following for more information *Clearing Wave *Scholar Wave Do *Send in '''Differnet '''waves. A wave that contains '''any '''amount of scholars, still lowers loyalty by the same amount, so be sure to never send more than a single scholar in a wave. *Send in a Clearing Wave. Scholars are expensive, dont waste them! *Use more than one scholar! Although sending one unit back and forth 5 times may work for close by cities, chances are youre enemy is further away, and you wont have the time to send your scholars there and back. You are much better off using 5 scholars which all hit within seconds of each other. *Scout your enemies first, and make sure they are weak enough to be taken. (Note: they may be using Attack Dodging to hide their units). If you find your enemy has no troops at all, you can wait a little while and attempt to scout them again to make sure they did not dodge you. Don't *Attack a city of a stronger player without help from your guild. Chances are he/she has a larger army and could capture you in retaliation. *Wait between waves. Doing this increases your enemy's chances of surviving. The more time you give them the higher the chance they will get support, the more troops they will build up and an overall lower chance of you being able to capture their city. A successful attack will have 6 waves (1 clearing wave and 5 scholar waves) all hitting within 5 seconds of eachother. Be sure to compensate for server lag. *Attack an enemy in a guild you have an alliance or a N.A.P (non agression pact) with. These cities will be in a light blue-ish colour and a purple-ish colour, respectively. If you will be capturing a city be sure people know it is your city just to avoid conflict between guilds. No one wants a guild war.